


Aftercare

by NovemberWings



Series: Desus Drabbles [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daryl Needs a Hug, Daryl is a good boyfriend, Daryl's a sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spanking, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus have participated in BDSM and Daryl insists on the aftercare.<br/>A lot of fluff, barely any smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

Daryl and Jesus were both left panting, post orgasm. Jesus had his hands tied above his head, a blind fold on, a ball gag in and his legs spread, tied to the posts of the bed.

Daryl lay on top of him with his riding crop to his side.

Needless to say they had had a good time.

Daryl was brought back to reality after a few seconds and looked up seeing Jesus in his predicament, and he never thought his boyfriend could look more beautiful, but that had been enough for one night.

Daryl reached up and took the gag out of his mouth and in response Jesus opening and closing his mouth, exercising it as it had been held open for so long, before resting a little open breathing through his mouth. But he couldn’t reach down and wipe some of the spittle that had gone onto his chin because his hands were still tied up.

Next was the blindfold, and although Daryl was normally quite rough his actions were gentle.

The cloth slipped away from Jesus’ eyes, making him grimace and the sudden light but when he opened his eyes and they adjusted they landed on Daryl and a massive grin found its way to his face. That made Daryl even happier; he loved Jesus’ almost constant smiles.

“That was amazing.” Jesus spoke breathily as Daryl reached up and started working the ropes lose, when the ropes were off Daryl saw that his wrists were a little red from where Jesus had squirmed and pulled, he frowned, he didn’t want Jesus hurt- ever.

“Are you okay?” Daryl asked, like he always did, and Jesus nodded his head.

Jesus dropped his hands into his laps casually, and didn’t seem to notice the redness, but it stuck out to Daryl.

Daryl moved onto his ankles and undid each one, at which point Jesus crossed his legs beneath himself. Jesus opened his arms and Daryl lent into the hug and hugged him back, although he never initiated contact like this in public, Jesus knew he loved it in private and was a massive cuddle monster, for nights they would snuggle up and Jesus would read something to Daryl, and it was one of the only times that Daryl really relaxed. 

Daryl placed a hand on the back of Jesus’ head, feeling his hair, before he leant back and placed a gentle, loving kiss onto Jesus’ lips. Then proceeded to stand up. He saw Jesus pout at his action.  
“I’ll be back in a secon’ and then we’ll cuddle. I’m goin’ to get the aftercare stuff.” He said, smiling a little, looking forward to the cuddles. He really did love it, he would never say it out loud though. Without another thought he turned and walked into their ensuite bathroom, and receive the warm water, cloth, Nivea cream and hair brush.

He walked back into the room to see Jesus in the same position. He smiled on Daryl’s return.  
“You know, Daryl, I don’t need you to do this every time. I’m okay, really. It’s not necessary.” He spoke gently, he really didn’t need aftercare every time but Daryl insisted on it.  
“I’m doin’ it. I have ta.” Daryl replied, and he did have to he wouldn’t feel good about himself if he didn’t when they did something this serious, he never wanted to hurt Jesus, even by accident.

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed by Jesus and took Jesus’ hand into his hands; holding it gently.  
He started by wetting the cloth and washing the red parts gently. Jesus didn’t need it but he knew that Daryl needed to do it, his wrists didn’t really hurt, but he let himself get lost in the nice feeling of the warm water on his wrist. The feeling of his hand is Daryl’s large and calloused hands. He looked up at Daryl, who was now putting Nivea on his wrists over where he just washed, and Daryl’s face was a mask of utter concentration, and Jesus let a relaxed smile lay on his face. This is why he loved this man, these moments when he dropped all his walls and made Jesus feel like he was the only important thing. His heart beat fasted as he watched his boyfriend work.

Daryl moved onto the other wrist and did the same thing. He then went to move onto the ankles.  
“Paul,” Daryl started, “could ya shift a lil’ I can’t reach ya ankles very well.” In response Jesus shifted but in the action he winced slightly as his sore rear rubbed against the bed sheets, unfortunately Daryl noticed the wince and immediately became concerned.  
“What? What is it? Are ya okay?” Daryl’s eyes flitted over Jesus’ body looking for injuries. Jesus let out a little chuckle at Daryl’s worry.  
“Yhea, Daryl, I’m fine, honestly. Just my ass is a little sore.” He laughed a little at both the admission and the memory of Daryl smacking his ass with no mercy, he wasn’t laughing at the time.

Daryl’s eyes widened, “Are you okay?” He asked concerned.  
“Yes, I’m fine; it’ll go off in a bit.” Jesus was quick to reassure but that wasn’t enough for Daryl.  
“Flip ova let me see.” He said, not really leaving Jesus another option. Jesus knew Daryl needed this so he just did without argument.

He turned so he lay on his stomach, showing Daryl his glowing red ass. Daryl put a gentle hand on it, feeling heat radiating off his rear. Jesus just crossed his arms and lay his chin on his arms, letting Daryl do whatever he wanted.  
“Sorry.” Daryl said a little guiltily, as he went to work rubbing on some warm water.  
“Don’t apologise.” Jesus said seriously, not leaving room for argument before continuing, “It was fucking hot.” He could basically feel Daryl’s blush.  
“I got too carried away.” Daryl said as he started applying the Nivea. Jesus just knew that he felt guilty, but he couldn’t let him feel bad.  
“Hey, I didn’t safe word, I didn’t tell you to slow down. I know you would have stopped if I had asked, but I didn’t I enjoyed it. I’m enjoying it now. So don’t you dare feel guilty.” He feel Daryl nod before he spoke saying “Okay.”

Jesus knew that Daryl’s obsession of aftercare had to come from some childhood abuse problem. When Daryl had admitted to Jesus what he wanted to do he had asked Jesus if he was a monster for wanting it. Jesus had assured him that he wasn’t and that he had participated in something similar before the apocalypse and that he enjoyed it. Daryl was only learning that practicing in Bdsm and domination was different to flat out abuse and Jesus knew that Daryl had to do the aftercare to feel better and occasionally needed reminding that Jesus was happy doing everything he consented to. 

Daryl had finished his ass and placed a quick kiss on a cheek before telling Jesus to flip again, and he moved onto his ankles in a comfortable silence. 

After his ankles were finished they snuggled up in bed and Jesus was just about to start reading, another thing that Jesus loved was that Daryl loved being the little spoon and he was more than happy being the big spoon. Daryl was leaning into his side, slouched, while Jesus sat up against the back board of the bed.

Before he could start reading he felt Daryl look up and him and he leant down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Daryl smiled.  
“Are ya sure you’re okay?” Daryl asked checking one more time.  
“Yes, honey, I’m 100% okay, I promise. I love you. I always will.”  
“I love ya too.” Daryl paused for a moment. “How’s ya ass?” He smiled a little bit, more than likely picturing Jesus’ red ass.  
“My ass is damn fine.” Jesus laughed before starting to read aloud to Daryl.


End file.
